


Pale (Burn This) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [13]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Intense Eye Contact, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam as Pale from Lanford Wilson's "Burn This," vulnerable, possessive, and defiant, clinging onto Anna while giving us a look that dares us to try and take her from him.
Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748746
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	Pale (Burn This) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I know about this character I've learned second-hand, through reading reviews, listening to interviews, looking at the promo materials, and small, sneaky clips that someone kindly shared with us. All of which is to say, I am almost certainly dead wrong in my analysis, so please accept my apologies in advance. 
> 
> But what I see from all of that suggests that Pale is woefully ill-equipped to handle the shattering depth of his grief at the loss of his brother. He lashes out, verbally & physically, self-medicates with alcohol and cocaine to try to numb the pain, all without being able to articulate WHY he's doing all of these things. He clings to Anna like a man drowning: he's overcome with shame at the depth and intensity of his feelings, and she's the only person he knows who can both relate to what he lost and doesn't judge him for how he's struggling to cope. 
> 
> About 4.5 hours of drawing time. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/pale.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/pale-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/pale-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
